¿Por qué?
by Neko lila
Summary: Situado en el capítulo Chat Blanc. Sólo pasen a leer.


_Atención: Contiene spoilers del capítulo de Chat Blanc._

**¿Por qué?**

Era la pregunta que salió repetidamente de sus labios, las únicas palabras que atinaba a formar dentro de aquel remolino de sentimientos que llenaron de pronto su cabeza y corazón.

_Tú y yo contra el mundo_ era otra frase que normalmente le llenaba de valor y pensaba que mientras estuvieran juntos podría superar lo que fuera. Pensó mal, porque para él, quién era un gran héroe, aclamado por la gente que protegía, admirado por muchos, en su interior, se consideraba sólo un chico. Un joven que intentaba superar la desaparición de su madre y la frialdad de su padre a la par que se esforzaba por mantener en equilibrio su vida estudiantil y laboral (impuesta), vaya si era estresante, sin embargo, lo que más le frustraba era eso, su ambiente familiar que se resumía a ellos tres: papá, mamá y él. Nathalie y Gorila también eran considerados parte de su pequeña familia sin embargo no lograban llenar el vacío, lo que sentía por ellos se consideraba más bien a estima.  
Si acaso él tenía más familia, la verdad que en el día a día no los contaba. Nunca estaban presentes, ni en las fechas especiales. Siempre había sido sólo él y sus dramas. Bueno, a excepción de ella, su Lady. Desde que apareció ella, podía contar con alguien más.

"Tú y yo contra el mundo", esa frase siempre fue suficiente. No importaban los problemas, ellos dos eran la combinación que salvaba el día. Y no era que prescindiera de los otros héroes, agradecía el grupo y ayuda extra que solían tener, sin embargo, el pilar de todo era ellos dos. Luz y oscuridad, creación y destrucción. Aún si estuvieran todos los portadores de los kawmies y faltara ella no podría ser lo mismo, se sentiría devastado y fuera de lugar. Ella era su todo.

Pero en este momento, ¿podría decir lo mismo? ¿Es suficiente "Tú y yo contra el mundo"?

Desde su inicio como héroe lo que más ansió era poder descubrir la identidad de Hawkmoth y recuperar los miraculous. Cuando supo la identidad de su Lady esto ya no era algo imprescindible para poder estar juntos, pero sí necesario para regresar la paz a su amada ciudad, que dejara de estar aterrorizada y a la merced de un ser egoísta que sólo piensa en sus propios deseos.

¿Y ahora aquí? ¿Hubiera sido mejor nunca saberlo? ¿Hubiera querido seguir en interminables peleas si con eso evitaba conocer éste hecho?

Si nunca lo hubiera descubierto seguiría pensando que su mamá continuaba desaparecida, no le guardaba rencor por irse y no dar señales de volver, pero pensaría que al menos ella estaría bien, mantendría la esperanza de un día verla regresar por la puerta de su casa y darle un gran abrazo, pero al verla en esa urna de cristal ¿ella estaba muerta? ¿qué significa? todo este tiempo estuvo tan cerca y él no lo sospecho. La vida es así de dolorosa, no sólo su mamá amada yacía ahí, sin tiempo a reaccionar tuvo que descubrir que el peor miedo de su vida se hizo realidad: su padre, frío, ocupado, trabajador, admirado. Gabriel Agreste, símbolo de autoridad y respeto, no lo juzgaba, intentaba comprenderlo, era el miserable villano que se empeñó cada día en ponerlos en peligro, que no sólo había seguido adelante con sus planes una vez descubrir que peleaba contra su propio hijo, sino que no dudó en golpearlo y herirlo con fiereza. ¿POR QUÉ?

Su padre no se arrepintió ni se disculpó, no le molestó ni un poco atacarlo. Su cabeza empezaba a estallar y lo único que se podía repetir era ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? Cuando la mariposa por fin entró a su cuerpo no pudo distinguir si era así de doloroso el proceso mismo de una akumatización o el saber que quién lo causaba era la única familia que le quedaba, el único de quién siempre creyó que haría todo por protegerlo, aquel de quién sólo quería ser su orgullo. ¿Eso se supone que hacen los padres? A él le tocó aprender que la traición es así y ahora intentaba utilizarlo alguien que lo lastimaba física y mentalmente. ¿su papá no lo amaba? ¿POR QUE?

Dolía, dolía mucho.

Y ella estaba ahí. La veía, intentaba concentrarse en sus ojos que le devolvían la paz, intentaba escuchar sólo sus palabras ignorando las de su progenitor, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas creer en estos momentos que sólo se necesitaba el uno al otro, intentaba recordar "Tu y yo contra el mundo" aún si ir contra el mundo significaba ir en contra de quien que por muchos años quiso ganar la aprobación.

Pero no podía, no podía dejar de pensar en su madre. En la imagen breve que vio de ella ¿Así se vería una princesa? como en los cuentos que ella mismo le leía de pequeño, dónde él se emocionaba imaginando rescatar a la doncella. Él quería rescatarla.

No podía dejar de pensar en su novia, la que con ojos suplicantes le pedía que luche, luche por no dejarse vencer por la soledad y la desesperación en la que estaba cayendo. Que luchara por regresar a su lado porque juntos seguros encontrarían la manera.

No podía dejar de pensar ni en Plagg que de alguna manera intentaba fortalecer su interior, porque el pequeño ser no lo diría en voz alta, pero justo ahora haría lo que fuera por ayudarlo, inclusive renunciar al Camembert si con eso lograra algo.

No podía ni pensar con claridad en su padre, en tratar de comprender sus motivos, aunque justo ahora no se le ocurría nada que justificara su actitud, especialmente hacia su persona. Así que cuando se rindió y se transformó aún intentaba contener su corazón. No quería lastimar a nadie, no quería estar ahí en esa situación. Por eso inestable, cuando sin querer se activó su poder de destrucción sólo vio ruinas.

Su padre destruido por su culpa. Que irónico que él mismo fue quién le dio ese poder, si por él fuera, todo habría quedado en amenaza, nunca se hubiera atrevido a utilizar el cataclismo en él.

Su lady, su lady... tenía miedo de mirarla y darse cuenta lo que hizo, tenía miedo de mirarla y que al hacerlo se desvaneciera porque al perderla no solo la perdió a ella, se perdió a sí mismo.

Parece que a su alrededor sólo tendría lugar para eso, ruinas, de lo que una vez fue y ya no será.

Todo estaba perdido.

Al final se sentó a esperar, ya no sabía ni qué. Simplemente parece que su castigo sería que una pregunta siga rondando su mente:

¿POR QUÉ?

**=FIN= **

**N/A: **¡Hola! Creo que el trauma por el capítulo me duró hasta hoy jajajaja y bueno, creo que la parte de la lucha y akumatización fue lo más triste.

¡Gracias por leer!... y comentar jijiji

Que pasen muy bien.


End file.
